Mario Awards XI Special: Favorite Mario Kart Game
by breath20k
Summary: The 11th annual Mario Awards is here and Lakitu has the results for Favorite Mario Kart Game! Which game did the fans choose? Read on and find out! Special thanks to the Super Mario Wiki for this ceremony.


**Mario Awards XI Special: Favorite Mario Kart Game** **(Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki)**

It's a beautiful evening at Mario Kart Stadium where today marks a very special day, the Mario Awards! Many people came to the stadium to honor the best of the best in Mario gaming and the crowd loved it.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good evening, everyone! It's time for the 11th annual Mario Awards and the announcement of this year's favorite Mario Kart game!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as Lakitu is announcing the results for favorite Mario Kart game. Then he said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen! We have 2,400 votes this year and only one can be in the Winner's Circle so, are you ready for this year's top 3?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a huge shout.

"Then let's begin with the bronze trophy!" Lakitu announced as he opened the bronze envelope. Then he said, "With 396 votes, the bronze trophy for this year goes to... _**MARIO KART WII!**_ "

As Lakitu heard the announcement, Rosalina came in to claim third place with the crowd cheering. Then Lakitu gave her the bronze trophy and said, "Congratulations, Rosalina!"

"Thank you! It's an honor to claim third place this year." Rosalina replied with a smile.

Lakitu took out the silver envelope, opened it up and said, "OK! Let's continue on with the silver trophy. With 401 votes, our runner up in this category is... _**MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH!**_ "

Toadette jumped for joy when Lakitu announced the game. Then she came to the podium and saw Lakitu with the silver trophy. She took it gracefully from him and said, "Thank you, Lakitu! I'm so happy to claim second place this year. I love to race with Toad!"

"Of course you did. Congratulations, Toadette. Enjoy it!" Lakitu replied as the crowd cheered for Toadette.

Then Lakitu took out the golden envelope and said, "Alright everyone, this is it! We are about to announce the winner of this year's award and before I read this, I would like to thank the Super Mario Wiki for organizing this event. We salute you. And now, it is time to reveal your favorite Mario Kart game for 2017! Are you ready?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd roared with another huge shout.

"Then let's do this! Drum roll, please!" Lakitu said as the drum roll began. It all comes down to this, the winner is about to be revealed.

Lakitu looked at the final results to himself and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! With 1,130 votes, the winner of this year's favorite Mario Kart game is..."

The crowd grew silent as Lakitu opened up the envelope, ready to announce the final game. Everyone held their breath for a few seconds and then...

And then...

 _BANG!_

The drum roll finished with a bang, signaling the official announcement of this year's favorite Mario Kart game. Lakitu took out the card from the golden envelope, looked at it for a few moments and then...

The final game has been revealed.

"For the fourth year in a row, your favorite Mario Kart game is... _**MARIO KART 8/MARIO KART 8 DELUXE!**_ "

When Lakitu announced the final game, the crowd erupted in big cheers as fireworks begin to go off all across the stadium. Then he said, "Now, here to present this year's award is one of the new racers in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe! Please give a huge round of applause to the Prince of the Koopas... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as he spun in his shell. Then he made his way to the podium and saw Lakitu with the golden trophy. Lakitu smiled to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! The golden trophy is yours!"

Bowser Jr. accepted the trophy from him and said, "Thank you, Lakitu! I'm so happy to be part of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and this is the fourth time that Mario Kart 8 won this award. I would like to thank Nintendo, the Super Mario Wiki, and to everyone who voted for this game. This is truly a great achievement for me because this is my third Mario Kart appearance and I'm so proud to be here on this special day. Race on, everyone!"

Then the crowd cheered very loudly as Bowser Jr. held the trophy up high with more fireworks going off.


End file.
